Solve for $x$ : $9 = \dfrac{x}{5}$
Answer: Multiply both sides by $5$ $ 9 {\cdot 5} = \dfrac{x}{5} {\cdot 5} $ Simplify: $45 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{5}} \cdot \cancel{5}$ $x = 45$